narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninth Hokage
The Ninth Hokage (第回消防シャドウ, Kyuudaime Hokage) has recently become the leader of Konohagakure. As Hokage, her word holds sway over all political and military issues that present themselves regarding Konoha and its inhabitants. Appearance The Ninth wears her long blond hair loose and flowing, as it goes past her waist. The same can also be said for her bangs as well. She has clear blue eyes, along with a calm desposition. Her outfit consists of a more formal attire silver dress, with a choker around her neck, as well as 2 bacelets of similar appearance on both arms. One of her most noticeable traits is her large breasts, which are even bigger than Tsunade's by comparason. Many Jonin have tried to date her, yet she continues to turn them down for an unknown reason as of yet. Personality She possesses all of the traits required in a Hokage; cool and collected, sophisticated, intelligence and cunning, as well as a knack for seeing the truth and suffering in others. For example, she immediately knew when Shinsuke was feeling down about being shunned by the villagers, and especially when he tried to get their attention. She seems to have a personal interest in Shinsuke, acting as sort of a mother over him. She is seen to be giving him advice, and scold him for his reckless actions. Personally, the Ninth is a down-to-earth, calm, yet fierce leader figure for the Draziv. She is known for keeping her calm over any predicament, whether it be that she loses a ninja in battle, stating that "It makes no difference, so long as they died honorably." She is best known for the way she speaks. When she ever discusses something one-on-one with one of the Ninja of the village, they will usually comment that the way and tone of her voice makes it literally impossible to say no to her. The only time this seems to ever have failed is with the reckless Shinsuke. In battle, she's rather dispassionate and rarely shows any sign of emotion, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent. Despite this, she is not particularly violent, and will only fight whenever provoked. Despite her almost constantly emotionless and collected behavior, she briefly loses her cool at Seireitou when he stated that Konoha was a meer stain on the map, and actually shout out to him that she will kill him. Background Synopsis Abilities Being on par with former Kages, the Ninth is a natural at using martial arts. She can easily stop her movement, or even speed up her kicks and punches with little effort. She has been seen as so great at this skill, that many Konoichi train under an art created somewhere along the road in the Academy called Harukido (ブライト磨きの道, lit. "The Way of the Shining Brightness"). It consists of quick accurate strikes to the opponent's pressure points. It is designed to kill an opponent without resorting to extreme amounts of bloodshed. One important aspect of the Ninth is her massive strength, being able to shake the very heavens themselves in one punch towards the ground. She herself can cause one to throw up blood, as well as break a couple ribs from one clean strike to the gut. She seems to also possess fire control and manipulation. She is able to shift fire into various sizes and shapes, from small embers to large tsunamis of flames. She can even convert the temperature of the fire from red/orange to blue to white. She can easily fire off fireballs of immense reiatsu from her fingertips or palms, even her fists or feet. She has a great disposal of Fire Release Ninjutsu, ready for use at any time. Relationships Quotes Trivia